Chaos Caused by Law
by Arkanos Fallenstar
Summary: Nailo was a normal boy living in a dying world. He was content with his life and with picking pockets. Until he found the RAZ. Then everything changed.
1. RAZ

Chaos Caused by Law

_Every man when he was a child wanted to be a pirate at one point or another. Such dreams and fantasies died away with age and maturity, but for one boy this dream became real. This boy was Nailo Chronopa. In the year 2058, Cars were outlawed because of the severe pollution they caused the planet. Politicians and Environmentalists thought this would benefit both the planet and the people. They were wrong. For the first few months "Going Green" seemed like a great idea. But because of the lack of automobiles the oil industry collapsed, severely crippling the entire world's economy; Riots broke out, Crime increased, and transportation was much slower._

_After about 2 years, Scientists developed machinery to run entirely on solar power, but because cars were outlawed they had to think of another mode of transportation to apply this to. This is what birthed the ARC's. They looked like old naval vessels from the Revolutionary war, but could fly in the sky. The sails and mast were lined with a cloth that had solar panels running through it. They could still run at night but only because during the day part of the energy is stored in batteries below deck. Now that you know this, the story may begin._

Nailo was 19 years old. He lived in the Slums of Fallenhelm because during the riots his old town was razed to the ground. He lost everything except for his phone, his wallet, and two of his rings. His parents were killed trying to get away from the riots so Nailo lived alone. He had no money, no food, and nobody save for a few friends but they were in just as bad of a situation as he was. So Nailo became a thief. He learned to sneak and hide in the shadows. He could pick someone's pocket while he walked past them without them even feeling his hand. While he had these skills he refused to steal from people of Fallenhelm. Those who lived there had nothing, just like him. No, he picked convoys and guard patrols for his targets. Those fools didn't deserve their money; they got it through harsh taxes and bribes from corrupt politicians.

On one occasion, Nailo was caught while he picked an ARC Captain's pocket. He got away but the guards knew his face now. So Nailo had to make himself a weapon to defend himself lest the police found him. He scavenged the local Tech scrapyard for parts to make a tazer but found something odd amongst the scrap. It looked like a hilt from a long sword that had broken off, but it looked futuristic and shiny. Nailo picked it up and grasped it in his hands. It had the word "RAZ" carved onto the side of it. He squeezed it a bit and at that moment he felt small needles pierce his palm where he gripped the hilt. Nailo was about to drop it from the shock of the sting but something amazing caught his eye. A red blade protruded from the hilt. It rippled as if it were liquid. He moved his free hand to touch it, but the moment his hand made contact the place where his fingers touched would solidify. When he retracted his hand the blade would ripple again.

Nailo swung the blade back and forth to get the feel of it. The weapon had no extra weight. Then Nailo caught an odd smell. He brought the blade close to his nose and smelled. It smelled metallic. He let go of the hilt, letting it drop to the ground and gazed at his hand that had held it. There were several small holes in his palm that were bleeding. "When did I start bleeding?" He thought, and tucked it into his jeans.

After scavenging for a few more minutes Nailo decided to head back home with his findings. As he made his way out of the scrapyard a loud crash sounded from behind a nearby building, followed by a girl screaming for a moment before being silenced. Nailo moved to investigate. Every fiber of his body told him to just walk away and not worry about it but he ignored it. Someone was in trouble and while he didn't particularly involve himself in others' affairs he was curious.

Nailo crouched down and snuck around the building he heard the noise from. The building door was kicked ripped off the hinges and wood was splintered everywhere. Quietly he stepped inside. There were a few broken tables and chairs but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. He heard footsteps in the next room and pulled out his new RAZ and squeezed until the needles stabbed him again. A blade started to protrude from the hilt and then Nailo cursed. "The room is too small for this", he thought to himself. As if reacting to his statement the blood retracted and spread across his hands. The hand that held the RAZ grew short crimson sharp points on each individual knuckle, on his free hand the crimson coated his fingertips, giving them the appearance of claws.

"This works… I guess" He thought to himself and he moved into the room that emitted the sound.


	2. Blood is Power

Chapter Two: Blood is Power

As Nailo tip-toed through the doorway he saw three men holding down a girl. The men had their backs to him but the girl faced his direction. She immediately opened her mouth to scream for help but Nailo put a finger to his lips to signal her to be silent. She merely closed her mouth and nodded. She looked to be his age. One of the men was going through the girl's purse while the other two were trying to undress her. Before Nailo could think of what to do red clouded his vision and rage consumed his mind. "How dare these pigs touch her!" he screamed in his head. He charged at them. The man going through the girl's purse was the first to hear him coming. He spun around just in time to throw a punch at Nailo's stomach, but Nailo merely batted the man's blow away before sinking his blood coated claws into the man's chest. The man's eyes grew wide and he sunk to his knees. Nailo noticed blood ooze from the man's wound but instead of falling to the ground or dripping out it wrapped itself around Nailo's hand and trailed its way into the RAZ.

The man fell to the ground and didn't move. The other two heard the body hit the floor and turned to see what happened. Nailo uppercutted the man on the left with his sharp pointed knuckle but before he could hit the other man he pulled out a knife and swung at Nailo. Nailo jumped back but not fast enough. The blade swiped across his light t-shirt, tearing it open and scraping across his waist. Blood began to drip out of the wound for a moment but then something extraordinary happened. Before the blood dripped to the floor it looked as if it was sucked back into the wound. The wound remained but no blood came out. The man stared in shock at the wound he had inflicted but Nailo took advantage of the man's hesitation. He grabbed the man by the neck and slammed his head against a nearby wall. He toppled over and hit the ground with a loud thud.

He looked at the scene around him. 1 man lay dead and 2 more were lying on the ground unconscious. He loosened his grip on the RAZ and felt the needles retract from his skin. He tucked it into his pocket and knelt down next to the girl who had been attacked. She initially retreated from his approach so Nailo backed up a few feet before speaking. "Are you alright?" He asked. She merely nodded. "Those men didn't hurt you did they?" he continued. She shook her head trying to hold back her tears. Nailo held his hand out to the girl. "My name is Nailo, I live around here." The girl eyed his hand for a moment before slowly accepting his hand. He shook it and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. The girl was quiet for a few moments before answering, "Ruby."

"You have a pretty name, Ruby." Nailo commented. She smiled and blushed before speaking, "Thank you, Nailo." "So do you need a safe place to stay? Or would you like me to walk you home?" Nailo offered. Ruby grew quiet and did not answer. "I'm sorry; did I say something that upset you?" Nailo inquired. Ruby merely shook her head and answered, "I have no home."

Nailo felt his heart ache for her. She must have lost her home in the riots like he did. Nailo stood to his feet and then pulled Ruby up as well. "Come on, I want to show you something." Nailo ordered and started to walk out of the room. When he saw that she wasn't following him he stopped. "Come on, Ruby!" he encouraged and beckoned her to follow. After a moment she picked up her purse, stepped around the bodies, and followed Nailo out. "What about them?" Ruby asked, indicating the bodies on the floor. "They deserved what they got." Nailo answered. "Those two will wake up in a few hours and be fine. As for their friend…. Well he won't be so lucky." And with that Nailo led Ruby back to his house.

End of Chapter Two: Blood is Power


End file.
